The History of the Future
by urbanknight
Summary: Join us for the next exciting chapter in the saga of ROBOTECH
1. The History of the Future

The History of the Future  
  
2032 Loya Stone born  
  
Invid develop relations with the human communities in occupied areas. Inside North America, the Invid maintain strict control, garrisoning major cities like New York City, and monitoring protoculture emissions very closely. In regions further from Reflex Point, the Invid pressure communities to surrender and collaborate. Those areas that do are given support and power supplies, and these regions maintain and develop prosperous economies. Those that do not remain impoverished, and subject to Invid reprisals for the unauthorized use of protoculture in their area.  
  
2033 Norristown Republic in South America is founded by an elite force made up of former REF soldiers. Fearing attacks by the Invid, Norristown eventually surrenders its mecha and collaborates in exchange for security and a contract to distribute protoculture in the area. The region becomes very prosperous as a result.  
  
REF enclaves like Point K establish trading relations with the surrounding human villages, who provide them with food in exchange for protection.  
  
In South America, soldiers tired of fighting, but unwilling to surrender to the Invid, band together for mutual protection. As the soldiers are no longer attacking the Invid, the Invid largely ignore them. With a growing reputation for safety, more soldiers and civilians emigrate to "Soldiertown", where they begin to raise families.  
  
2034 Wolff's survival of the Invid invasion and ongoing struggle are featured in a film retrospective of Wolff's career to the support personnel and their dependants in all the REF's facilities in deep space. Soon after, contact with Wolff is lost, and he is presumed dead.  
  
2036 Jason Lord born  
  
2038 September 15 An Expeditionary Forces fleet launches an attack on Reflex Point in an operation known as the Earth Reclamation Mission. The attack against Reflex Point fails miserably, and the resistance takes heavy losses. Lt. Lancer Belmont crashes to Earth and is rescued by Carla from Invid collaborators and nursed back to health.  
  
2039 Invid begin a general crackdown of resistance and soldiery in the territories they control, and put more pressure on their human allies to do the same. Numerous towns comply and establish traps where active soldiers and resistance fighters are handed over to the Invid.  
  
Jason Lord's father, Dan dies.  
  
Invid attack "Soldiertown" with a small force, and are beaten back after inflicting great losses to the citizenry. Colonel Wolff, recognizing that the next attack will destroy the town and its considerable number of families and children, agrees to discretely turn over soldiers still willing to fight to the Invid in exchange for the Invid ignoring the town, and a stipend of protoculture  
  
2042 (ROBOTECH- NEW GENERATION)  
  
2043 The surviving REF officers impose martial law on Earth. Their mission is three fold: distribute food and resources to the survivors of the Invid occupation, rebuilt the RDF and restore a civilian government on earth.  
  
2044 The Tactical Deception Vessel One (TDV-1) arrives on the planet Venea. This vessel is identical to the SDF-1, but at half scale. Zor launched this ship at the same time as the SDF-1. Its purpose was the draw the Zentraedi, Robotech Masters and the Invid away from the SDF-1. The TDV-1 had a fold system that randomly jumped around the galaxy. The fold system malfunctions and the vessel crash lands on Venea. Though it is able to mask its protoculture signals, the TDV-1 is still tracked by the Inorganics. The Inorganic, unable to get a precise fix on the TDV-1's location, launch a war on the surface of Venea, killing over half the population.  
  
2047 The REF in the first step in restoring a new government, begins reorganizing. It surrenders control of all planetary military forces to the new Army of the South Cross. All other forces are assigned to the Robotech Defense Force (RDF).  
  
The city of Newmon is founded on the site of Monument City. One of the first structures reopened is the Robotech Academy.  
  
Trials for the new veritech, the Thunderfire, begins.  
  
2049 Earth First Terrorist organization launches an attack on ALuCE base. Jason Lord is on station and helps defend the base. For his efforts, he is awarded the Distinguished Flying Medal. However, since Jason is a civilian, he not able to wear the award.  
  
The REF formally turns control of Earth to the new United Earth Government.  
  
2050 Jason at age 14 request that Cmdr. Strong sponsors him for the Robotech Academy. Strong does not on grounds that Jason is too young  
  
Loya, 18 graduates from the Academy and finishes at the top of her flight class. Meets Greg Jefferies  
  
2051 Jason and Gerry Pryor at the Academy as a freshmen. Strong visits him but Jason rejects him.  
  
Esgn Loya Stone at Flight School. Sleeps with Jefferies and confides in her best friend, Annie LaBelle; tell her not to sweat it.  
  
2052 Jason reconciled with Strong  
  
Loya meets Jefferies again. Jefferies apologies for sleeping with her and then ignoring her. Jefferies tell Loya he's going on a deep space mission, Restoration 1. Loya pretends not to care.  
  
Capt Strong is assigned as commander of one of the Restoration 1 mission vessels.  
  
The veritech Thunderfire enters active duty.  
  
Restoration 1 fleet of 20 vessels fold from earthspace. Its mission is to capture a recently discovered Robotech Factory satellite.  
  
2053 Restoration 1 is ambushed by a rogue Zentraedi fleet at the location of Robotech Factory Satellite. All vessels except Strong's are lost. Survivors of the attack assume control of the Factory.  
  
Jason, a senior and cadet instructor, learns along with Gerry and the rest of the cadet body that Restoration 1 mission has been attacked and all hands are assumed lost. Three months later, Strong returns with the Robotech Factory Satellite.  
  
Jason and Gerry graduate from the Academy and attends Flight School.  
  
Lts Loya Stone and Annie LaBelle reunite. Loya is now a Flight Lead for a Thunderfire Squadron. Annie has just completed a mission fighting the Earth First Terrorist organization. Loya admits that she still loved Jefferies and had a hard time letting go. Vows to never love again. 


	2. The History of the Future Chapter 2

The History of the Future Part 2 2054 The Robotech Factory is use to booster the RDF fleet. The RDF establishes the Factory as its headquarters.  
  
Jason graduates top of his class from Flight School with the highest score since Max Sterling. He is called to Adm Strong. Strong is slated to command the new SDF, Seeker. He offers Jason a position as a Thunderfire pilot onboard the Seeker. Despite the fact that it will delay command opportunities, a position on the Seeker is a career maker. Jason readily accepts.  
  
Loya is promoted to Lt Cmdr and assigned to the Seeker as the commander of the 15th Fighter Squadron (15FS)  
  
Jason and Loya meet in a NewMon nightclub the night before the launch of the Seeker.  
  
And the adventure begins..  
  
UEG Starship, Seeker launches on a deep space mission of exploration.  
  
During fold operation, the Seeker is pulled into regular space and attacked by automatic planetary defense system. Seeker discover that the source is a planet called Venea  
  
15FS deploys to investigate planet. Discover protoculture. A detachment of Invid Inorganics are also planetside, searching for protoculture.  
  
15 FS members Jason Lord, Loya Stone, Conrad Troy and Gerry Pryor make first contact with Venean human.  
  
Jason Lord's fighter is downed in combat at Venean North Pole. Lord is listed as MIA. In actuality, Lord crash lands in the outer area of a Venean command post. The whole of the Venean government has relocated to this secret site. Their mission is to search for the protoculture source. They also have a secret agenda. The entire male population of the planet has been place in suspended animation. As they sleep, they are being subliminally injected with the necessary knowledge and skill to operate a space base battle fleet. The men are hidden in under ground bases all over the planet. With them is a fleet of 2.5 million space crafts of various types.  
  
Inorganics attack Venea. The Seeker aids in the attack. Jason discovers the Tactical Deception Vessel 1. TDV-1 attacks the Inorganics but is severely damaged. The on board AI causes the reflex furnace to overload, destroying the vessel, its protoculture supplies and the Venean command post.  
  
The Venean space fleet is awaken and defends the planet from the Inorganic. The Inorganic retreat in a space fold  
  
Formal relations between the UEG and Venea are established. Jason Lord promoted to Lt (jg)  
  
2055 The Inorganic attack the Earth solar system. Key locations are the Robotech Research satellite, and Mars Base. RDF repelled the invaders.  
  
The Seeker is called back to help fortified the Earth.  
  
The Inorganic attack Venea with a force of over 5 million vessels. The Venean forces are handily defeated.  
  
The Inorganic forces attack the Earth. The Robotech Research satellite holds the line. Gerry Pryor is killed in defensive actions.  
  
Loya Stone is promoted to Commander  
  
Spunkdora discovers the existence of the Iman. The Iman are an ancient race that the Inorganic have been programmed to avoid at all cost.  
  
Members of the 16FS including Jason Lord and Loya Stone engage in a mission to locate the Iman. Spunkdora stowaways on board.  
  
Iman are discovered by the 16FS in a distant corner of the galaxy. The Iman possess vast mental abilities. They can alter reality by force of will. However, they have vowed to never use their powers.  
  
Robotech Research satellite destroyed. Inorganics advance to Earth's moon. On Earth, the Army of the South Cross prepare for planetwide evacuation.  
  
Spunkdora convinces the Iman to use their power in the defense of Earth. In exchange, she surrenders her physical form and joins with the Iman in a new life form composed of energy.  
  
The Hive Mind of the Invid kidnaps Admiral Strong. The Mind reveals that it is now the consciousness of the Invid Regent. When the Regress left the known universe with the Invid population, the Regent blamed humanity and in turn swore vengeance. He plotted to discover a final source of protoculture to lure the Invid back to our galaxy. When the last known source on Venea was destroyed, the Regent led the Inorganic to Earth to enact his revenge.  
  
Admiral Strong is murdered by the Invid Hive Mind. Spunkdora and the Iman instantly cross the vast interstellar distance to Earth. In one strike, she strikes and destroys all the Inorganic including the Hive Mind.  
  
The Iman leave the galaxy to discover its purpose in the universe.  
  
The Army of the Southern Cross begins civil reconstruction of Earth. ALuCE base is established as the temporary headquarters of the RDF.  
  
Radio contact with survivors at Venea established.  
  
2056 The Seeker begins refit for next deep space mission. Jason Lord field promoted to Lt Commander. He takes command of 16FS. Loya Stone named commander of 1st Space Wing and promoted to captain.  
  
2057 The Seeker concludes refits and begins deep space mission. Its first task is to reunite with Venea and aid in reconstruction  
  
Jason Lord and Loya Stone are engaged  
  
Capital One is founded on the surface of Venea. Ontel is the first child born on Venea since 2044.  
  
Jason Lord is visited by Spunkdora. She leaves him with the warning, "When the hand that saved, turns to a fist against you, look for me in your home in the stars."  
  
Jason Lord and Loya Stone married  
  
The Seeker discovered the REF base deep in the XXXX system  
  
The Seeker and the REF prepare the base for the first colonists for Earth  
  
2058 UEG launches its first super long range colony ship to the XXXX system  
  
The Seeker receives a transmission from the SDF-3  
  
The SDF-3 is discovered at the event horizon of a black hole in the YYYY system. Capt Scott Bernard's forces are also found there. The Seeker succeeds in rescuing all vessels from gravity well of the black hole. The SDF-3 and other vessels were able to survive the harsh gravity by creating an imbalance in their fold system. As a result, all the ships were in a constant temporal loop. For the occupants, time has stood still since 2043.  
  
September 4 Rick Hunter, Lisa Hunter-Hayes and the rest of the SDF-3 crew finally return to Earth. 


	3. The History of the Future Chapter 3

The history of the future :The Return of the Inorganics  
  
It is 2054, 10 years after the end of the Invid Invasion, the United Earth Government (UEG) goes about the task of rebuilding the planet. The population, estimated to be at 6 billion at the beginning of the century, now is closer to 90 - 100 million. The Invid Flower of Life has affected virtually every ecosystem on Earth. The oceans have been restored to their former glory. Most of the jungles and rainforests have returned. Earth is once more than capable of supporting life. The UEG has reorganized its military into two main commands. The new Army of the Southern Cross is responsible of the defense of the planet while the Robotech Expeditionary Forces (REF) is tasked with the exploration of space. There is some resistance to the sending half of the military into space but it is quickly put down. The REF is centered on the new starship, United Earth Space Ship (UESS) SDF Seeker. The Seeker is the largest man made space craft, ever. The story opens with the Seeker, high in orbit over the city of Newmon. Newmon is built on the site of the old Monument City and is the largest settlement in the world. Among other things, it is the home of the Robotech Academy. Our heroes, Jason Lord and Gerry Pryor have just graduated as ensigns in the REF. They have one last night on the town before blasting off with the Seeker on its deep-space mission. As they are prone to do, the pair swiftly gets into trouble Also true to form it is centered on a woman. The pair seemingly escapes, only to discover the next day that the woman in question is their commanding officer, Lt Commander Loya Stone. They are all assigned to the 16th Fighter Squadron (16FS), an attack unit of Veritech Thunderfires. The Thunderfire is the latest fighter craft in the REF inventory. Despite their rocky meeting, there is chemistry between Stone and Lord.  
The Seeker, under the command of Admiral Strong, leaves Earth orbit on its mission: To seek out allies to band together against any future aggressors like the Invid or the Robotech Masters. The great ship executes a space fold and leaves behind our solar system. As the journey gets underway, we are introduced to the cast. In addition to Lord, Pryor and Stone, there is Lt Marcus Phillips, Stone's second in command. Also, there's Ensign Conrad Troy, an old friend of Lord's. He is assigned to another Thunderfire squadron. A support character is Captain Stel, the commander of the 1st Space Fleet Wing (1SFW). Our heroes pass the time mostly training. Stone notices that Lord has piloting skills vastly superior to his peers. She questions him on this and he replies with an unsatisfactorily 'that's classified' answer. There are other moments of tension between the two and everyone notices the attraction between them except Lord and Stone.  
During its fold, the Seeker is unexplainably drawn back into real space in the middle of an asteroid field. Capt Stel deploys the 1SFW to destroy the asteroid before they can damage the Seeker. Primarily through the efforts of Lord, the ship is saved. It is discover that this phenomenon is no accident. The Seeker tracks an electromagnetic energy wave coming from a distant planet. The 16FS is assigned to investigate. Shorthanded due to an injury, Troy is reassigned to the 16FS. Our heroes reach the planet and discover that it appears uninhibited. There is no sign of anything that could have produced the massive energy wave that knocked the Seeker out of hyperspace. Still, they investigate. During their time on the planet, Lord and Stone grow closer. It appears that a romance is forming. Lord tells Stone the secret of his flying skills. Stone is moved by this show of faith.  
Eventually, the 16FS discover a native of the planet, Zarel. He attacks them under the false impression that they are robots. Once Zarel realizes his error, he explains his hatred of mechanical beings. Ten years ago, a vast army of robots descended on his world, Venea, and destroyed nearly all life. This corresponds to the same time frame as the Invid invasion on Earth. Stone is sure that there is a connection between these two events. When asked, Zarel can give no explanation to the source of the energy wave that attacked the Seeker. Shortly after finding Zarel, the 16FS is attacked by the robots Zarel feared so. He calls them the Robotrons, but to the 16FS, they are known as the Inorganics. The Inorganics are the robot fighting force of the Invid. This strengthens the connection of the two planetary invasions. A final piece of the puzzle slides into place. At the battleground with the Inorganics, Lord discovers a plant that can only be the Invid Flower of Life.  
The discovery of the Flower of Life is key. According to the Regress, the supreme ruler of the Invid, the only source of the Flower in the known universe was Earth. It was stolen from the Invid centuries ago by the Robotech Master, Zor. Zor used the Invid Flower of Life to create protoculture, the basic of all Robotechnology. Zor hid his protoculture factory in his battlecruiser. The battlecruiser was Zor's bargaining chip to maintain power over the other Robotech Masters. When the Invid attacked the Robotech Masters in search of their Flower of Life, Zor sent the cruiser deep into hyperspace. The cruiser emerged on Earth and crash landed on Macross Island. It ultimately became the Super Dimensional Fortress 1(SDF-1). The SDF-1 was destroyed during First Robotech War which drives the Robotech Masters to invade the Earth. During that conflict, Zor's protoculture factory is damaged and its protoculture supply mutates into the Invid Flower of Life. Finally, the Invid descend on Earth, in search of the Flower, their sole food supply. As the invasion concludes, the Regress evolves into a higher life form, no longer dependant on the Flower. She also ensures humanity that there is no more of the Flower anywhere. Yet here it is.  
The 16FS tracked the source of the Flower to the planet's North Pole. The Inorganics pursue them. During the ensuing battle, Lord's Thunderfire is downed and he is assumed dead. The 16FS are on the verge of being destroyed when the Seeker arrives with reinforcements. Stone and the others return to Seeker and inform the leadership of their discovery. Stone is sadden by Lord's apparent death, but finds herself growing closer to the alien, Zarel. Strong questions Zarel, but the alien offers no useful information. Pryor suspects that Zarel is being less than honest. He is further upset by the fact that Stone is becoming more interested in the alien, a feeling she had reserved for Lord, Pryor's close friend.  
Strong, meanwhile, is aware of the importance of finding protoculture and is determine to keep it out of the Inorganics' hands. He cannot, however understand why the Inorganics are interested in pursuing the protoculture if their masters, the Invid have left the galaxy.  
The Inorganics have massed their forces on one of Venea's moons. The computer, the hive mind, which controls the Inorganics, has been acting odd - almost emotional. The Inorganics are planning for a huge assault at the North Pole, the assumed source of the protoculture.  
Lord, it turns out, is not dead. His crash sends him thousands of feet below the ice's surface. He finds himself in a massive tunnel. Exploring, Lord finds a young girl, Spundora. Spundora at first mistakes Lord for an Inorganic. Once she discovers he is human, she is quite taken by him. Spundora leads Lord to an underground complex where she lives. 'Spunky', as Lord has nicknamed Spundora, introduces Lord to her father, Rytar. Rytar is a scientist, who along with others is conducting a search for the concentration of protoculture. He and Lord compare notes and come to the conclusion that both of their civilization has a vested interest in helping the other's. Rytar is evasive on the true nature of the underground complex. As Lord continues his visit, he and Spunky grow closer. Meanwhile, on the Seeker, Stone finds herself in an awkward position. Zarel is devolving strong feeling for her. She too, is attracted to the alien, but is unsure if she should pursue it, so close the Lord's apparent death.  
In deep space, the hive mind becomes aware of the Seeker's activities on Venea. When the planetary defense system knock the Seeker out of hyperspace, a spike of protoculture reading went out. The hive mind sends an attack force of 1 million ships to secure this resource. The attack force folds through space and fortifies a position on one of the Venean moons. The arrival of the Inorganics causes another spike of protoculture energy. Amazingly, it is coming from near the location where Lord disappeared. The Inorganics move in to capture the protoculture as the Seeker sends out its Thunderfire fighters to intercept them. Zarel is very insistence that he accompanies Stone and her forces into battle. Despite the protest of Pryor, who never liked Zarel, Stone take him in her Thunderfire.  
Meanwhile, the first of the attacking Inorganics reach the polar base. Rytar, reveals the base's true mission. In addition to searching for the protoculture on the planet, the base is the secret headquarters for the Venean military. Hidden underground, all throughout the planet are hundreds of bases. In them, 12.5 million Veneans, the entire male population between 18 and 35 years old, lie in suspended animation. They have been in status since the last invasion of the Inorganics and during this time, the machines that kept them asleep have been providing their subconscious minds with tactics and instructions on how to be a space combat force. Rytar and his comrades have been awaiting the return of the Inorganics to launch this counterattack. Rytar pleas with Lord to escape the base with his daughter before the Inorganics penetrate its defenses. Redundantly, Spunky goes with Lord as her father prepares to awaken the soldiers. As Spunky and Lord escape, an attack reveals a large tunnel underneath the base. Lord takes Spunky into the tunnel. 


	4. The History of the Future Chapter 4

The history of the future : The Return of the Inorganics Part 2  
  
In space, the 1 SFW engage the enemy. Zarel insist that the 16FS go to the pole. He finally reveals to Stone that he was a spy sent by Rytar to determine the motives of the REF. He tells Stone of the 12.5 millions pilots who can help the Seeker. Stone orders the 16FS to the polar base. Once there, they discover that the base has been breeched. Stone leaves the squadron behind as she, Pryor and Troy go inside. Their mission is to make sure the pilots are awaken, but Stone is also interested in finding Lord.  
Lord and Spunky, meanwhile follow the tunnel. It leads them to a vessel similar to the original SDF-1. This must be the source of the protoculture. Rytar's base, despite its years of search could not detect the vessel, just below, until it was reactivated by the presence of the Inorganics. The pair reaches the bridge, which somehow activates on their arrival. An interactive simulation comes on. It welcomes the two and identifies itself as the last will of Zor. Lord is familiar with Zor through his studies of the last two Robotech wars. The Zor-sim tells Lord that the vessel is a decoy send by Zor to put the Invid off the trail of his battle cruiser, the SDF-1. The vessel remained in hyperspace for centuries, but a malfunction cause it to crash on Venea ten years ago. The ship's protoculture was automatically deactivated to prevent discovery. The Invid sent the Inorganics out anyway. Finding the planet and not the protoculture, the Inorganics attacked and caused the resulting destruction. A small force of Inorganics stayed on hand to continue the search. Now the Zor-sim informed Lord that the Inorganics have sent a large attack to seize the ship. The Zor-sim acts to defend itself and fires its main weapons. Under the ice and snow, long dormant Robotech weapons reach out and destroy several of the Inorganics' attack crafts, buying the Seeker and its forces a much needed breather. But it is not enough. The weapon system is drained and still hundred of thousands of Inorganics descend on the planet.  
Meanwhile, above, Stone and her troops enter the base. The populace fought valiantly, but was ultimately defeated. Zarel leads Stone and the others to the control center. There they find a mortally wounded Rytar. Rytar tells Zarel that he was unable to revive the Venean forces. He dies in Zarel's arms with his last breath begging Zarel to complete this vital mission. Zarel races to complete his task with Stone at his side. Suddenly, another force of Inorganics breaks through. Troy and Pryor fight them but just barely. Zarel now realize that there is no coming back from this task. He sends Stone away but she refuses to leave his side. Just then, more Inorganics arrive. Zarel confesses his love for Stone and with a kiss leaves her with her troops. Pryor, in his battloid, forcibly drags Stone away. Zarel continues through the base. He reaches the revitalization equipment, but is intercepted by Inorganics. He curses them as he activates the equipment. The Inorganics respond by instantly killing him.  
In the battle fortress, the Zor-sim realized it cannot escape the Inorganics. Lord suggests it overheats its reflex furnace, the ship's main power source and destroy the vessel. The sim agrees and directs Lord and Spunky to the ship's escape pods. The 16FS, in battle with the Inorganics, detect a huge protoculture energy buildup. As Stone and the other return, they flee the interment explosion. The Inorganics, on the other hand, sense the buildup in protoculture, and race to its source. In space, an Inorganic cruiser enters the planet's atmosphere. The Seeker, also detecting the protoculture increase, moves to stop the cruiser. Lord and Spunky reach the escape pod and are shot into space at incredible speed. The fortress's furnace reaches critical mass and explodes. The resulting fireball is incredible and destroys the ship and all nearby Inorganics, including the cruiser. The 16FS barely escapes. Strong, on board the Seeker, is shocked. Though he wishes he could have captured the protoculture for the Earth, is he pleased it did not fall into the Inorganics' hands. Unfortunately, the Seeker is still beset upon by the remaining Inorganics. Even with the returning 16FS, the REF is vastly outnumbered. That is until the timely arrival of 2 million fighter crafts from Venea. The outnumbered Inorganics are quickly defeated and flee into hyperspace.  
In the aftermath of the battle, Strong prepares for diplomatic relations with the Veneans. Stone arrives on board, having lost another love. She soon discovers that Lord has been found alive. She, along with Lord's other friends, race to where he is being brought on board. Her hopes are dashed when she sees him in the company of a beautiful young woman.  
And in deep space, the Inorganics' hive mind plots vengeance on the Earth and Venea. 


End file.
